Class of 3000 (Reunion)
by MushroomFrog
Summary: Finally the Class of 3000 Reunion is here, Eddie has to face his rich parents into forced marriage Eddie doesn't want to marry any of those girls instead of telling the truth he lies that Tamika is Eddie's girlfriend, but Tamika isn't Eddie's girlfriend. He has to make Tamika his girlfriend in a week. Meanwhile the rest of the class is going through changes during their adult lifes


It's really sad that this show never got a chance to really shine, Thanks Timothy McGee! REALLY it took two seasons to sue Andre 3000. Before I rage I would to make this Fan Fiction for Class of 3000 this is a romance mainly with Tamika and Eddie! Please enjoy!

Tamika POV

The Westley High reunion is in a few hours, I really don't know what to wear at all I have that dress I wore at the black and white ball but it doesn't fit anymore because I lost weight. When I entered college I went on a diet and lost a lot weight I was really never concerned about my weight but I agreed because my sister Jasmine wanted us to start a diet.

"Don't fret, Tamika!" My sister said

"But I have to, I mean this is my old school we're taking about!" I said while went through clothes

"I might have the thing!" Jasmine announced

Jasmine dashed to her room and shuffled through old dresses.

"I have that dress, that I made you when you had that date, in college with Mark Peterson before he dumped you at the last moment." Jasmine giggled

"Don't remind me and it ain't funny neither." I roared

"Do you think it still fits, since I lost weight?" I asked

"I'll maybe have to hem it, don't worry just take a shower." Jasmine shrugged

"OK." I agreed

I was always jealous of my little sister, she was picture perfect nice hair, nice clothes, and wonderful personality she was everything I wasn't. Her hair is down to her back, I hated my hair. My Father treated my little sister like royalty because she never seen my Mother. She died when she was born, I had to protect her so when a boy came over I kept a close eye on her.

When I was done with my shower I put on a golden heart locket that my mother gave me a year before she died, I put on matching golden heart earrings. I put on Jasmine lotion because I mean she WAS helping me.

"I'm finished, Tamika!" Jasmine opened the door

"Oh my god Jasmine it's beautiful!" I said

"Thank you!" Jasmine said

"I really hope it fits." Jasmine said

The dress was really pretty it was a strapless dress it went up to my knees it was black on top and the skirt part was white and it went well with my jewelry. I quickly put it on it fits perfectly!

"What do you think?" I asked

"You. Look. FABOULOUS!" Jasmine sang

"Thank you!" I said

"Do I smell Jasmine?" Jasmine said

"I smell nice." Jasmine said

"Don't hurry up you don't want to miss the reunion and you don't want to miss seeing Eddie." Jasmine teased

"Shut up, you know I don't like him!" I yelled

"Sure you don't." Jasmine said sarcastically

I went I started up my car Jasmine looked outside the window as I pulled out the car she waved at me.

"Okay, the coast is clear we can par-tay!" Jasmine cheered

Everyone starts coming out their hiding places and starts the party.

Eddie POV

So my name is Edward James Phillip Lawrence III, I'm filthy rich which at times have benefits and disadvantages, My Mom and Dad want me to marry a girl with lots of money so I can start a family and all that so I can heir the money to my… er future children if I have any. My parents are getting me to meet girls I don't even like. There's only one girl in my heart her name is Tamika Jones. I don't understand why she don't like me I give her what she wants!

"Edward, come down we have someone we want you to meet!" My mother said

I rushed down the stairs it was another girl she was blonde like me she was wearing a red dress.

"Mom, I told you already I don't want to meet any girls like this, I can't!" I yelled

"Why not?" Said my Dad

"Because I have a girlfriend!" I lied

"Why didn't you say so? Now we sent poor Natalee all the way out here." My Dad said

"Here's a check twenty-three thousand dollars." Said my Mom

"Thank-you!" Said Natalee

As Natalee walked away she shot the middle finger at Eddie

"What's her name?" Said My Mom

"I want it to be a surprise meet me next week at the Cheese cake Factory." I lied

I don't know why I kept it a secret, I don't know how my parents would react to dating a black girl. Also how is Tamika going to go out with me in a week, if she hates my guts! I walked out puzzled.

"Edward where are you going?" My Dad asked

"Out!" I angrily said

"Sulu can drive you." My Mom said

"Mom, I'm 27 years old I can drive myself." I said

"Be careful." My parents said

"Uh-huh!" I said

I went outside to get the keys from the garage I got the Ferrari I wanted to stick simple. I wanted to impress Tamika. I went outside from the garage. The building was close to my house it was 25 minutes away from my house.

When I got there, I didn't see Tamika at all maybe she's showing up late.

"Hey, Eddie what's up my man?" Lil' D said

"Nothing how about you?" I said

"Same!" Lil' D agreed

"Where's Tamika? I asked

"You still have a crush on Tamika?" Lil' D laughed

"Yes." I hung my head in shame

"I want you to meet my wife." Said Lil' D

I went to turn around and get a cupcake and took a bite of it.

"Meet my wife Madison!" Said Lil' D

"HI!" Madison yelled

I nearly choked on my cupcake

Lil' D laughed his ass off! "The look on your face was priceless!" Said Lil' D as he walked away

"Hey Philly Phil!" I said

"Hey Eddie!" Said Philly Phil

"Are you married, how is the ladies?" I asked

"Yeah, not so good, but I won a noble peace prize!"

"That's nice (I guess)!" I said

When is Tamika coming? It been five minutes and she still didn't come yet. This is going to be boring!

So how did you like it? Was it good? Don't worry I will continue this fan fiction. I still wish I can still watch the TV show. It would have lasted about 2011 or 2010 if Andre 3000 didn't get sued. I'm glad that Andre won. You can watch the whole series on iTunes for $2.00 each episode. I hoped that helped for the people who are looking to watch the TV series online.


End file.
